Tsuki vs Akemi
The air was thick with smoke as the huts around Akemi continued to burn. Akemi choked on the smoke as she ran through the open street. "Anyone here!" Akemi shouted. For the fifth time, there was no response. Akemi pushed further down the street. Times like this I wish I used Water Release. Akemi thought to herself. Tsuki was jumping from rooftop to rooftop as she tried to sense peoples chakras. She wondered what had caused the fire, perhaps her brother did something stupid again. She sighed as that thought came to her mind. If he did do this he is going to be in a lot of trouble. That's when she caught the whiff of someone's blood nearby. Due to her clans unique abilities the Rinku Clan as the ability to smell blood up to 10 meters away. She glanced down and looked at the unfamiliar female she jumped down and landed silently on her feet and stalked silently up to her. Akemi was unaware of Tsuki at first. The smoke burned her eyes and made it difficult to see. "Enough of this smoke." Akemi said between coughs. Akmei rain away from Tsuki, towards the nearest burning house. She shoved both her hands into the flames, making use of her Backfire ability to absorb the flames through the pores on her skin. Tsuki ran after the girl, without making a sound. Tsuki was a natural predator so it didn't take much effort to make her footsteps silent. Tsuki didn't even cough because she was smart enough to breath through her mouth. She took note of the fact that she can absorb flames. Which Tsuki would remember if or when they fight. As if their was a silent cue given, Tsuki ran toward the girl and took out a kunai, with which she held a couple of feet away from the girls back. "Did you started this fire?" Tsuki asked. Akemi immediately turn, launching a stream of fire from her mouth into the air over the huts. Although not directed towards Tsuki, the blast would certainly scorch her face if she didn't react. Tsuki quickly jumped out of the way. She quickly formed the clone seal and 5 solid shadow clones appeared next to her. They moved in a group as they ran toward their target which was the girl. The real Tsuki covered her hand with wind chakra and tried to his the users shoulder with it with enough force that it would create a powerful shockwave. Seeing the attack coming from several directions, Akemi quickly made the Mi hand seal forming a Diamond Shield that shot up from the ground, protecting her from the clones and shockwave. With the clones clustered around the shield, Akemi followed up her defense with Diamond Release: Diamond Impale. Several long diamond spike shot outward from the shield, impaling the clones. With the clones dispatched, Akemi used Diamond Release: Diamond Shrapnel. The shield and spikes all shattered like glass, forming razor shards in the process. Akemi trust her hands outward, sending the shards flying towards Tsuki. As the clones got hit they disappeared in a cloud of white smoke. Tsuki saw the shards flying toward her so she clapped her hands together, when she did so the wind around Tsuki was compressed and transformed into a powerful gale, that knocked the shards out of the way. Afterwards, Tsuki ran toward her opponent infuses her right fist with Yin-Yang chakra. Once she was within range, Tsuki would try to slam her right fist into her opponents stomach. If she was successful it would cause an explosion. The explosion would spread outwards as a shockwave of energy , which send the target away doing serious damage. Seeing the attack coming, Akemi focuses Diamond Release chakra in her torso and forearms. Tsuki's strike hit it's mark, resulting in Tsuki's desired explosion. The blast sent Akemi flying through the charred wall of the still burning hut and out the back. For a moment Akemi lay motionless, steam radiating off her body from crashing through the burning wall. Tsuki stood up straight and looked at the motionless body. Tsuki smiled a smile that revealed the points her fangs. She knew that she wasn't dead because she could smell the blood still flowing in her veins. Tsuki preformed the clone seal and ten clones appeared next to her. Each of the clones took out a kunai and threw it at the opponent. As Akemi staggered to her feet, the kunai began striking her body, harmlessly bouncing off as if hitting stone. Akemi hid the Mi hand seal behind her torso as she rose. Without warning the ground beneath Tsuki and her clones separated, forming a knee high trench, then quickly returned to its original position. The earth packed itself around Tsuki's legs, trapping her. With her opponent trapped, Akemi turned to face her enemy, again forming the Mi hand seal. Akemi thrust both palms outward, using Diamond Release: Diamond Storm and unleashing a hail of diamond spikes at Tsuki and her clones. "Chidori Stream!" Tsuki said. She then released Chidori in every direction, an electrical discharge flows from the user's entire body. This was able to not only free herself from the trench but it also knocked the diamonds out of the way. Her clones however were hit. Tsuki then formed the signs: ox, rabbit, monkey and she allows her left hand to rest by her side as she focuses so much lightning chakra to her hand. The high concentration of chakra creates a chirping sound, hence the name of this technique: Chidori. Tsuki ran toward her opponent and when she was close enough she attempted to pierce the girls heart with the chidori. Chidori? Akemi thought, surprised by the use of the technique. Akemi remained still, allowing the attack to strike her over her heart. The Chidori struck Akemi, but again the Diamond Armor prevented serious damage. Akemi grabbed Tsuki by the wrist, using the girl's own momentum to propel the throw and slamming Tsuki hard to the ground. Akemi gathered Fire Nature chakra in her palm, striking down with Fire Release: Blazing Palm. When Tsuki was thrown she landed softly on her feet. She used her powerful leg muscles to jump back a couple of feet. When se was in the air she formed the seal of confrontation and as she landed Tsuki expelled a stream of lightning chakra from her mouth and it was headed at the girls heart. Akemi again allowed the lightning to strike, again being protected by the diamond armor. However, this time Akemi felt her armor crack, having taken too much punishment from Tsuki's Lightning Release onslaught. Time to go on the offensive. Akemi thought. As Tsuki landed, Akemi quickly strung together several hand seal, ending in the Torā seal. Akemi expelled a large fireball from her mouth, aiming it towards Tsuki. When Tsuki heard the armor crack it took all her will power to stop herself from smiling. Looks like my plans working. Tsuki thought to herself. That's when she saw the fireball coming toward her and she strung together these hands with almost blinding speed: tiger, snake, ram, monkey, boar, horse, and tiger. After forming the signs she kneaded chakra inside of her body, then when she breathed out a large fireball expelled from her mouth and headed toward the other fireball. The two fireballs cancelled each other and made a thick wall of smoke between the two combatants. Tsuki used the wall of smoke to her advantage and she formed some hand seals. After forming the hand seals she expelled a spear of lightning, it was headed toward the opponents heart. the attack. Rather than letting her chest take the hit, Akemi crossed her arms, allowing a The lightning blast came through the smoke with enough speed that Akemi had no time to dodge different section of her diamond armor to take the hit. Still, the lightning was enough to crack the diamond armor on both of Akemi's arms. Play time if over. Akemi thought. Rapidly stringing together hand seals, Akemi used Hellfire Release: Fireball. A concentrated blast of crimson flames shot from Akemi's mouth toward Tsuki, aiming to incinerate the young ninja. Tsuki jumped back, but not before a tiny bit of the fire hit her shoulder. She winced in pain, but the pain wasn't enough to stop Tsuki in her tracks. When she landed on her feet she used the body flicker technique to appear behind her opponent. Once behind her Tsuki aimed a powerful chakra enhanced strength, directed at the girls back. The strength of the punch was strong enough that it could easily destroy a boulder that is 3 feet thick. The attack struck Akemi between the shoulder blades, her diamond armor narrowly preventing serious damage. Even still, the strike sent Akemi flying back and smashing through one of the few huts not still burning. Damn that hurt. Akemi thought, lying under the rubble of the hut. Better take a different approach. Akemi bit down on her thumb and again strung together several hand seals. From her prone position, Akemi slammed her hand down on the ground, summoning a flock of crows that hid beneath the rubble. Just need to lay and wait. The scent of the opponents blood hit Tsuki's nose and it made her stomach growl. She hadn't eaten all day and the scent was just teasing her. Tsuki founded it out that the girl bit her thumb but nothing appeared. Does she know I'm a vampire? No, that's not it, I haven't given any cues about that. Tsuki thought to herself. Tsuki formed the clone seal and 50 solid shadow clones appeared next to her. ''Better safe then sorry. ''She thought to herself as the clones charged at the opponent, Tsuki stayed behind the pack and prepared her self to use the body flicker technique. When the clones were close enough to attack they would all try and punch their opponent. As the clones approached the rubble, Akemi's crows flew out from the debris, attacking Tsuki's clones. The birds pecked and clawed at the clones, who in return swatted and punched at the birds. Taking advantage of confusion, Akemi dug a small tunnel underground using Earth Release Chakra to soften the soil. Once Akemi had hidden herself, her crows began exploding, one by one, taking each of Tsuki's clones with them. Ten of the clones was smart enough to not attack the crows, instead the ten clones used the body flicker technique to appear in a house and they hid from view. The real Tsuki closed her eyes and concentrated on trying to sense her opponents chakra. She bent her knees and prepared herself to counterattack as soon as the opponent appeared. As she did so she concentrated a lot of chakra to her fist. Akemi sat roughly a dozen feet beneath Tsuki's position. She sat under a dome formed by her Diamond Release in a seemingly meditative state. This would be the first time she ever used this particular technique in a combat scenario. It would exhaust nearly half her chakra, but she wasn't worried. If it cam down to it, the shavings of chakra diamond embedded in her body would provide more than and adequate boost. Concentrating a massive amount of Hellfire chakra, Akemi began focusing it within her body. Once the chakra was compressed to the maximum density, Akemi allowed the diamond dome to shatter and dissipate, then releasing the power of Hellfire Release: Burning Man. If all went well, the massive eruption of Hellfire would incinerate her opponent.